Just one of the guys
by savannah0707
Summary: Draco and Danni have been friends since second year. She is just one of the guys. But one night of unexpected passion will bring them closer together or break their friendship apart forever. This is something I wrote while breaking through writers block


She was late

She was late. For the first time since the start of term, she was late. Six years of meeting in the Slytherin common room at the same time, on the same nights, six years of talking trash and having shoulders to lean on, six years, and she'd never once been late. It wasn't as if she could blame being late on anything or anyone significant. She was just plain late. She had lost track of time.

She reached the entrance and took in a deep breath. She spoke the House password to the statue standing off to the side of the closed passageway. Once opened, she walked through an archway to see four men lying about, sprawled across four separate couches, laughing, and drinking the night away. She tried to be quiet as she entered, but failed.

"You're late Varitino." Theo informed her as she entered the dimly lit room.

"I know." Danielle "Danni" Varitino answered, wincing as all of the men positioned themselves to see her walking in.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." She listened to Draco say as he turned back to face Blaise while they'd been in conversation moments before.

"Just come in, grab a drink," He offhandedly pointed over to a mini non-alcoholic bar set in the Slytherin dorms at the beginning of the year to help some students gain back their friendships. They could sit during the week and re-form their former bonds. Tonight however, it belonged strictly to the five now present.

"And then you can come and keep me company over here." Draco finished, turning to look at Danni as she moved across the room from the bar to him. She held out her hand to him and he pulled her down to lounge across a couch with him. The two smiled at one another as Draco's hand rested across her stomach.

"So, who are we talking about tonight?" Danni questioned, turning to the other three men?

It was these nights that she actually looked forward to each week. She spent the fill of her week working through classes, professors, friends, those who wanted to be her friends, and of course her family, who had halfheartedly allowed her return to Hogwart's for her final year of school. But Friday nights belonged to her and "her boys". That's what she had always called them. From the beginning, from the time they'd met during second year, they were hers. Her boys. And her boys consisted of Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott, and Greg Goyle.

They all considered her one of the guys for all intents and purposes, so when it came to flirting with Draco, Danni saw no harm in it, nor did Draco. It was harmless and never amounted to anything. They were friends. The cold cruel arrogant personas of their Slytherin sides disappeared only around each other, and only on these nights.

Although seventh year had started out a bit strained, with veiled and unveiled discussions about the war, deaths of those close, and everything else Danni had missed after her parents had pulled her and her sisters into hiding just before the war. But now, now life was as she had remembered it.

"We were talking about this girl Drake has his eyes on." Theo told her, gaining of look of caution from Draco.

"Hmm. Another conquest." Danni turned her head to meet Draco's. "It's not another HufflePuff, is it?"

"No." Draco answered her, just as sarcastically, his eyes beaming at her.

"Good." She turned back around. "Because they cry too much. And what's worse is they come crying to me when you decide to move on. As if I have anything to do with the choices you make."

Blaise chuckled. "I suppose they assume you'll be able to knock some sense into him, and convince him to run right back into their arms."

Danni, Blaise, Theo, and Greg all laughed.

"Yeah." Theo spoke. "Because we can all picture Draco Malfoy realizing the error of his ways, and running back to a woman, falling to her feet in defeat. Love?"

"I don't think so." Blaise and Greg said in unison, continuing to laugh.

"Wait. Wait." Danni interrupted, holding her laughter back for a minute. "Go back to knocking sense into this man. I think we're missing the bigger picture here."

"And what is that?" Draco derisively questioned from beside her.

Danni turned to him again. "You have no better sense of judgment my darling. The words _Draco_ and _sense_ no longer go together. That's like calling him sweet and considerate. I seem to recall, and does no one remember the incident of fifth year?"

Blaise and Theo both choked on their drinks as they recalled "_the incident_".

"A Gryffindor Draco. She was a bloody Gryffindor. So, what kind of sense can one have when they're fu…"

"Hey now!" Draco halted the conversation and laughter at his expense.

"We agreed never to bring that up again."

"Yes, but Drake dear, it's funny." Danni laughed. "You can have any girl in this school and you choose that House? You must admit that one must be pretty hard up to…"

"It was a mistake." Draco sulked.

"Drake, you are resourceful enough to not need to sink so low."

Draco straightened his shoulders, leaning down to Danni's ear. "I'd have come to you, but you weren't exactly available Varitino." He said loud enough for all to hear.

"I wasn't saying that you should have… and I was not unavailable."

"You were with Krum." Theo reminded.

"So?" Danni scoffed.

Blaise was next to comment. "So, you gushed over him for two months straight."

"I did not gush."

"You were so in love with him Dan." Greg pushed her, finally joining into the conversation. "Admit it."

Danni sighed. "I was about as in love with Viktor Krum as Drake here was with Pansy Parkinson."

She shifted a bit, sitting up on the couch, out of Draco's reach. "Krum has always had his eyes on that cow Granger. No woman stands a chance anymore." She paused. "But he was a stellar shag."

"The point being Varitino," Draco said. "You were unavailable to me."

"Not that you'd have taken the opportunity, seeing as we are friends Malfoy." She reminded him. "You can't shag your friends unless you're ready to give up the friendship all together or take it to a greater or higher level."

"You don't have to be in love with someone to shag them." Draco challenged her.

"I know that."

"But you're saying it would definitely ruin our friendship if we…"

"We can be nothing more than friends."

Draco sat up beside her, bringing his hand to her hair. He pulled his fingers through her long brown hair, releasing the scent of brown sugar and honey.

"Oh no?" Draco whispered into her ear.

Danni shook her head, warning off the uncontrollable shiver that ran through her body as his deep voice resonated in her ear.

Draco continued to play with her hair, teasing her the way he always did when she challenged him over what he did and who he did it with. This time however, things were rapidly progressing to dangerous levels between them. It hadn't been anything that had happened overnight. It was definitely a gradual change in their playful repartee. And the outcome was no longer what Draco had expected it to be. What he'd expected was the same as had always happened. He and Danni would go back and forth making snarky, indirect, flirtatious comments, Draco would get too close for Danni's comfort, she would back down, and Draco would feel victorious.

As seventh year had begun, and Danni had returned to finish school, Draco realized it had all changed between them. Neither of them were the same. The war had changed many people, and Draco and Danni were no exception. He'd missed her. He'd missed her all during sixth year. He missed their banter. There hadn't been a minute that went by where he hadn't for a second let her slip into his thoughts. He especially missed her when he needed someone to talk to throughout sixth year. Not having her to confide in had been cruel. It wasn't Zabini, Nott, Goyle, or Crabbe, but Danielle Varitino who he trusted most with the darker secrets he kept. She was the one who brought him off of his proverbial ledge. She listened without judgment. He could've done the worst things possible, and still she would be there to hold his hand, looking into his eyes with those deep blue eyes she herself had, giving him the reassurance he needed. And her return had showed him more of what he'd not completely noticed before now. She was a girl. She had transformed into a real live girl. One with an amazing body that she occasionally allowed him to hold to his, and hair that smelled like cookies. Draco liked cookies. He'd never thought to approach Danni with these pieces of information, but for all that was sacred, these days, he couldn't help but thinking about snogging her senseless.

It was useless anyway. They were friends. Nothing more, nothing less. He sat back into the green chenille couch, bringing Danni back with him, holding his arms around her completely, taking in the scent of her hair.

Draco and Danni were both quiet, sitting together, as Blaise, Theo, and Greg went on about whatever they were discussing. Neither of them was truly paying attention.

"You know I was only joking, right?" Danni quietly said to Draco, turning her eyes up to his.

"About which part? The Gryffindor or the part where you said you'd make yourself available to me?" He joked.

"I never said…"

Draco smiled, giving her the acknowledgment that they were just fine.

"Never said I'd shag you Malfoy." Danni argued again.

"Fine Danni. You keep telling yourself whatever you need to, to keep your conscience in tact."

Danni shrugged his hands off of her. "Whydo you feel such a great need to push this issue? What do you gain from this pointless conversation?"

"You started it Varitino." Draco indifferently said.

Danni stopped, thinking back to the earlier conversation. "What is this really about Draco? Is it about this girl you're after? Can you not have her? Are you looking for someone to take up temporary position?"

"What the hell does that mean Varitino?"

Danni sipped her drink. "It means that whenever you get frustrated just before you go after a girl, you pick fights, or get me riled so much that I pick fights with you, and I won't be your toy to get you hot and bothered before you go to some little twit who should know better."

"Don't be unreasonable Varitino. I certainly don't need to get worked up before I go after what you refer to as some twit. Perhaps I like talking to you. Maybe I like our word wars. Don't you think it's possible for me to want a challenge? You challenge me more than anyone in this school." He confessed to her as the words came out before he could stop them. The other three men quieted to listen to the voices growing in volume.

Alright. So now she felt a little contrite. He'd made her feel guilty. She'd never expected that to be the reason he'd exchange heated words with her.

"I'm sorry Dray." She said.

"And it is sort of a turn on." He returned to his testosterone-induced male hormonal self.

"Good night boys. It's two in the morning and I'm tired." Danni stated, unwilling to let this man get to her.

He stopped her before she could turn around. He moved in closer to her, creating no space between them. His hand reached up to touch her face before she pulled back and away from his touch.

"Please Malfoy. It's not a good idea. I'm not willing to risk what we have together for a good shag."

"So you admit it would be good."

"Good night Draco."

He watched her walk away. He watched her walk out of the room. He watched every step she took, every movement her body made. How had he never noticed? How could he not have known? He took a step forward, towards the door, but stopped.

"Go after her you coward." Blaise coughed.

Draco turned to his friends. "Why? What's the point?"

"The point is you want to." Theo replied.

"Deny it all you want. We've seen the way you look at her now." Blaise went on urging his friend.

"What are you on about? I haven't been…"

"She's interested in you too." Blaise mentioned. "Even if she chooses not to admit it out loud."

"You think so?" Draco asked, his emotional state lifting a bit.

"The harmless flirting you two have has now escalated to more." Theo pointed out the obvious. "Do something about it."

He knew his friends were mostly right. Theo had a point. And why shouldn't he go after her. She was after all the girl he was thinking about pursuing in the first place. They could be great together. He knew it and she had all but admitted to it. Of course further rejection could have the potential to ruin their close friendship for good.

"Go!" The three men shouted, bringing him out of his mental debate.

Draco nodded. He summoned what courage he did have and left the room in search of Danni. She had said good night to the men, so he only assumed first to check her dorm room, despite the rules against males being in female dorms and vice versa. Bother the rules, he thought.

When he arrived to her door, it was open an inch or so. He paused wondering if he'd regret this choice. Could he really act on this impulse? Should he act on this impulse? Danni had been right. They were friends. They had been friends forever. It could turn disastrous. On the other hand, it could be great. And since when did he ever truly regret anything he ever did? His hand reached up and lightly knocked on her door.

"Come in." He heard her voice.

He opened the door completely, and immediately braced his hand onto the doorframe.

There stood a half-dressed woman in a green lace bra and knickers. There stood his half dressed friend in a green lace bra and knickers. He saw the light hit each piece of her body perfectly. Her skin glowed under the light. He was in definite trouble, but there was no turning back now.

She was standing in front of her mirror, ready to put on a pair of shorts before the knock was heard. "Hey Malfoy." She turned her body, acknowledging him standing in her doorway. "You can come in. It's safe. My room mates are all out with boyfriends and such for the night."

Draco shook his head. "I don't think it's safe for me to come in."

Danni looked bemused by his comment "Why not?" She watched his eyes look her up and down more than once and she chuckled.

"You think you aren't safe because I'm changing my clothes? Drake, you've seen me half dressed before."

The blond vehemently shook his head. "No. No I haven't. I'm sure I'd remember something like this."

"You're being ridiculous Draco." She walked over to the door, offering her hand to him. "Please come in here and explain to me what the hell is going on with you. To be honest, you've been acting funny all year, and it's not just the aftermath of the war. What is it?"

Draco took her hand, following her into the empty room.

Danni sat on her bed, motioning for him to do the same, their hands still joined together.

He did.

"Please talk to me Draco." Danni knew if there was one person, besides his mother who could always coax Draco Malfoy into revealing secrets, it was her. If there were one person he could unconditionally confide in, she'd be there.

Draco took his hand from hers. "I don't know Danni. It's…"

"Drake, you know that this goes no further than you and me. You know that Blaise, Theo, and Greg still don't know half of what I know, so please…"

Draco shifted away from her. "I can't Dan."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy.' She warned. "If you don't…"

He surrendered at his full name. "Danni, it's you."

Her eyes widened. "Me? What about me?" Her tone then turned worried. "Have I done something to upset you? You know I don't mean half of what I say when we're joking around."

"Danni." He held a hand up to stop her. "You haven't done anything wrong. It's me."

"But you just said…"

He lowered his head and his voice became a whisper.

"I can't stop thinking about you. I don't know when it started really, but I missed you." His eyes turned up to hers again. "I missed you all through sixth year and when you came back this year, all I've wanted to do is hold on to you."

"Draco stop." She stood and walked over to her closet doors. "You're going to say too much. You'll regret this entire conversation later."

Draco stood and walked over to where she stood. "No. The only thing I regret is not saying this sooner."

"Draco no."

"Tell me Danni." He pushed. "Tell me you aren't the slightest bit attracted to me and the possibilities behind what we could do together. Tell me that every time we are in range of one another, and flirting that you don't think about what it would be like to push it just a bit further each time. Tell me you feel nothing and I'll leave you alone. We'll stay on the path we are on and it all remains in tact."

Danni paused. As she had been his confidant, he in return was hers. She recalled how he had unbelievably been the one to be there for her in return for her actions toward him. It had been Draco she had gone to the night her parents told her they were taking her into hiding, leaving the world they knew for so long. It was Draco's house she had run to, and it had been Draco's arms that had held her while her tears fell like water over leaving him and her friends. It had always been his arms that had been so comforting.

Feeling him standing maybe an inch behind her, feeling the intensity coming from him, she held her breath for a second. She had never lied to her boys before, and she wouldn't start now. Her feelings for him had become somewhat mixed, but she had always resisted and let it go. She hadn't so much been attracted to him from the start, but the way it was understood when they'd met was that the pair had a mutual liking that was neither to be spoken about or acted upon. They'd both had their own separate liaisons throughout school, only to be the one or other unhurt when it ended abruptly, but Danni knew this year, despite any growing attractions, if anything happened between them, it would be disastrous. It would hurt not only themselves, but those around them too.

"It doesn't matter what I feel Malfoy. It doesn't matter what either of us feels. We're friends. Are you so easily willing to ruin the friendship we have over one night?"

"I'm not willing to ruin anything between us Danni." His hand reached up and touched her bare shoulder. "I want to take it further. I want it to grow."

"I'm not sure I see the point to it Drake. We are friends. We have a great friendship. We shouldn't be screwing around."

"But that is the point Dani. We are friends. We know everything about each other. Hell woman, you know more about me than my own parents do most of the time. And that's saying something." He walked up closer to her, again leaving no space between their bodies, running his fingers down the sides of her arms.

"So, why shouldn't we explore the grounds of our friendship and gain a closer relationship?"

"You're talking love Draco. I love you, but I don't want to be in love with you. Not an intimate love anyway."

"I'm only talking sex Danni. No harm. No foul. No one gets hurt. You already know that I love you. We're good the way we are. And I know you love me. So, what's a little adventurous exploration between best mates without the worries of falling in love?" He leaned down and lightly kissed the spot on her neck between her shoulder and upper neck.

"Knock it off Malfoy." Danni laughed, turning to playfully hit his stomach with the back of her hand, as not to take his advance seriously. She attempted to move towards her clothing, but was stopped as Draco caught her hand in his, pulling her back to face him.

"Malfoy, let me go." She hid the trepidation of surrendering to his obvious advances as his eyes darkened to a solid silver, instead of the light gray they usually were. His eyes hadn't left her since he'd touched her wrist.

"Danni, please…"

"Malfoy I mean it. I need to get dressed." She pulled her hand from his.

Draco reluctantly released her from his hold, knowingly gaining the upper hand over her temporary rejection.

"Damn it Varitino, you are the most stubborn and oblivious woman I know."

She turned to him, glaring with indecision. "We're friends Malfoy. Can't we just accept that and live life as it is? What do you want from me?"

He closed the distance between them again, forcing her to face him once more as his hand rested on her waist, spinning her around. Her eyes met with his, but now saw something different. The look in his eyes now showed something completely changed from the jokingly teasing look he'd always given her. This was powerful. Aggressive. It was the influence he had over most. She tried to step back, but his arms didn't allow it. She was held in place by his strong muscular arms. The arms she'd been held in at the beginning of the year, and every Friday since then, not wanting them to let go.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

Draco groaned in frustration, giving her a look of genuine impatience

"First, I want you not to call me that Danni." He insisted of her. "I want…" he paused, turning his eyes from her for a moment. "I want…"

"What? What do you…"

That was it. She needed to stop talking. He needed to stop her questioning. He needed to put an end to her silly confliction of whether they were just friends, or if there could ever be more. His hands reached out, resting at the back of her neck as he effectively pulled her body to his. There was an increase of heat in the room as he leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers, releasing the power he felt with her. She tried to pull away, but he was stronger, and far more determined. Finally she gave in, allowing him access to her mouth, allowing his tongue to slide over hers, while her hands ran up under his shirt, pushing her hands into his back, bringing him closer to her.

He felt it. It was incredible. It was unimaginable. Nothing had ever provoked such reactions from him like this. His stomach jumped, before the feeling moved to his groin, and then his heart.

Draco groaned again, but this time out of pleasure. He brought his own hands down to her waist, walking her backwards until her back hit against a wall. His fingers ran across her stomach, teasing her skin that had become hot against his as his shirt was forcibly ripped from his body. His palms ran up her sides, meeting first with the material of her bra, continuing to move upward, forcing her arms to move where he positioned them as he pushed them up above her head, pinning them to either side.

Once she was unable to move, Draco pushed further, pushing her body harder against the wall. Her head leaned back, and he pressed his mouth to her neck, evoking a shattered cry from Danni. His hands let go of her wrists, allowing her to bring them back to her sides. He pushed her hard onto the wall again, this time with his body.

Her arms hit her sides only for a brief second before Draco's body was pressed roughly against hers. Every move he made increased the sensations of needing and desire she had powering through her. And as quickly as his body hit hers, her hands went straight for his chest, diving into his soft skin. His head leaned back before his eyes returned to hers. He let out an unrestrained moan of amusement. His mouth attacked her skin again, starting at her ear, moving down to her neck, and her shoulders, while he managed to grasp hold of the clasp holding her bra together.

"Danni," he spoke, keeping his mouth to her. "Dan, I have to know. Are you sure about this?" He stood up straight and looked seriously at her. "Because once we go further, our friendship is…"

"I never do anything without being sure first." She explained. She pulled herself away from the wall, grabbing hold at Draco's waist. Without warning, she spun them around so that their positions had now changed. It was Draco's back now resting on the wall.

"It's my turn. You may be Draco Malfoy, Slytherin God, the one who is always so perfectly poised, and always in control, but tonight you'll submit to me. You will lose control." Her hand ran through his hair and down the side of his jaw.

He kissed the tips of her fingers. "I do not submit."

Danni pressed her body to his, reaching up to run her tongue across his collarbone, pushing him powerfully against the wall this time. When his head leaned back and his eyes closed, he damned himself for being so willing and able to release control to her. Not that he didn't enjoy it.

"And yet here you are." She whispered.

His eyes flashed with a thought when they met hers, and for a brief second Danni thought Draco's protests would continue, but as quickly as it was there, it was gone. Nothing was said. Danni shrugged and went on with her manipulation of him as he stood helpless to her.

Her fingers traveled lightly over his skin, down his sides, tickling him as they went.

"I'm actually very ticklish there." He told her, struggling not to show it.

"I know." She leaned back to say. "How about here?" Her hands played with the button of his trousers, pulling on them before they fell and he stepped out of them, revealing his silver silk boxers. Her hand moved to his inner thigh, moving slowly.

"There too." He wiggled a bit, under her control.

"Relax Dray." She instructed, pushing her hand against his hardening cock, demanding further surrender. Her fingers traced along the sides, then wrapping around him, slowly moving across his skin, before her entire palm had completely grasped him to her domination.. One hand perfectly willing to stroke him, the other clawed over his back.

Danni looked up at him, seeing him gain absolute bliss from each movement she made.

"Oh God Danni." He managed to say in a strangled breath. "Don't." he said.

"Don't?" Danni questioned him, whispering the word against his chest.

"Stop."

"Stop?" She pulled back away from him to see the pleading look on his face now, moving her hands off of him.

Even in this state, having to entirely abandon all of his hard kept control to a woman, he still looked unbreakable to her. Striking. His features were an intoxicating blend of sensuality and poise.

"Don't stop." His eyes pleaded with her and she leaned up to kiss him again.

Her hands grasped his, bringing him to follow her. She walked slowly over to her bed, stopping to bring his mouth to hers again, before pushing him down so that he now lay beneath her. As he lay helpless to her manipulation, she pushed her hands onto the front of his chest, making certain he did not move. She moved her tongue slowly down his body, starting at his collar, down his chest, stopping to draw circles over each nipple, biting down, causing Draco to arch, before she hit the lowest piece of stomach. Her eyes darted back up to his as he had slightly lifted his head to watch her. She let an evil grin slip over her face.

"Are you sure Drake?" She teased him.

"Yes." He cried out to her, his head dropping back onto the bed.

"Alright. Because once we…"

"Yes Danni. Yes, I'm bloody sure."

She lowered her mouth onto him, licking the tip of his cock, rolling her tongue across one edge, then another, before pulling him totally into her mouth.

Draco screamed out as Danni pulled him further and further in.

"Holy Hell!"

She sped up, the warmth of her mouth devouring all of him while bringing her hand up to move opposite her skilled mouth. She moaned against his skin, instantly jolting his hands into her hair. Danni went on with her actions for a few more minutes before sitting up, looking at the man still desired underneath her. She chuckled to herself, running her hands up over her breasts. His hands tried to reach up and join hers. She stopped him, throwing off his attempt, gaining a look of mock disapproval, which made her chuckle out loud.

"This is my game Drake. You want me, you play by my rules."

"You're going to torture me Varitino."

She smiled. "Of course I am. I'm enjoying being in control of Draco Malfoy."

He half laughed at her comment until returning to her actions as she pulled off the little piece of clothing that still remained, and straddled him.

"Do you want me now Drake? Right now?"

"God yes Danni. Yes! Please stop teasing me."

Danni let her fingers run across his hard cock again, letting go of her own control of him briefly as he took the underhanded Slytherin opportunity to run his thumb across her clit, making her shift her hips above him, while she hovered over his cock, before his fingers moved inside of her.

"Come on Danni. I want you now. Right now."

Unable to keep herself from denying him anymore, Danni slowly moved down pushing herself onto him.

"Oh God, please go faster Varitino."

Draco grabbed her hips, digging his fingers into her skin, shoving himself up harder and further into her.

Danni screamed out as the motions of pulling back and slamming into each other continued.

Draco's hand reached up, grabbing Danni's hair, pulling her head down to meet his.

"Do you like your control of me?"

Danni smiled before he kissed her hard.

He released her hair, sliding his hands down to grab onto her breasts, rubbing his thumbs over both of her nipples, gaining louder screams from the woman above him.

Danni's palms rested onto his chest, pushing down harder with a bruising force as the rhythm between the two sped up. Her back arched with his and both screamed out in reckless abandonment.

Draco's eyes met hers but immediately turned away.

"Look at me Draco." Danni insisted.

He kept his eyes away from hers. "Every time I look at you…" he paused. "You have no idea what you do to me."

"Look at me." The demand came again.

He did as she requested. "Oh God Danni. Oh God. Oh Hell."

"Fuck! Draco, I'm gonna Oh Fuck… I'm…"

Without any more warning, Draco and Danni released the last of their energy into the last few seconds of pleasure.

Danni collapsed onto his chest, both breathing hard as Draco's arms wrapped around her back. Once able to breathe and function properly, Danni rolled herself off of Draco, giving him the ability to move again.

Draco rolled onto his side, throwing am arm over her waist. "Can I stay?" He asked her.

She curled up against him, wrapping her arms across his chest. "Mm-hmm." She kissed his neck as he laid back down beside her.

"But just so we're clear Drake, next Friday night, it's back to normal. We're friends. I'm just one of the guys again."

"Dan, you could never be _just_ one of the guys. All of the guys I know, do not have bodies like yours."

Danni looked up at him, a serious tone to her voice. "I mean it Dray. Things go back to the way they were. Agreed?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Good. Now let's go to sleep."

Both curled up with each other, quickly feeling sleep coming to them.

"I love you Danni."

"I know." She returned before both fell restfully asleep.

The following Friday went just as agreed, Danni spent her evening drinking and talking with her boys, but with one not so different after party. She and Draco had found their way to his bed instead. For the remainder of the year, the two woke up every Saturday morning together, either in his bed or hers.


End file.
